


Dormant Legacy

by Echo22



Series: Succubus Faye [1]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo22/pseuds/Echo22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye always wanted more power but she didn't expect to find it in an old book in her attic that used to belong to her mother. Yet she did and once she activates her family heritage it will change her sexual life forever. Chamberlake, Fayana, and Fayke as main pairings but there will be more on a lesser extent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I have had this plot bunny in my head for a while and I finally decided to turn it into a story. I know the first chapter is short but it's meant to set the scene for something what I consider to be a great plot I have yet to see in The Secret Circle fandom. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I don't own The Secret Circle

Faye groaned as she moved yet another box in their attic. It was Friday night and her mother wanted Faye to organize the boxes containing Dawn's old books because she was going to check out later which ones could be donated to the school's library.

"This is stupid," Faye grumbled as she carried the heavy box. "I should be out having fun."

Suddenly she tripped with a book in the floor and her box fell to the floor. "Great," Faye muttered "More of a mess," She said as she kneel down to pick up the books.

When she was almost done however, there was one book that caught her attention. It looked older than most of the books on the box; maybe 20 years old and its cover had brown leather with the symbol of a circle around a person's head. Said person's eyes looked blank and utterly empty.

Faye picked up the book and opened it and quickly realized it was actually a notebook and it has her mother's handwriting. Her curiosity higher, she read the date on the first page and gasped. It was the same date of the Boatyard Fire that killed half of her mother's circle.

"Could this be a diary of that event?" Faye thought.

She looked back to the door and listen carefully to make sure her mother wasn't anywhere near her and started reading.

_"I don't have much time so I will have to explain quickly. To my lovely daughter Faye, if you are reading this it means you have finally figured out what you are. I spelled this notebook so that only you could read it and only after figuring out you are a witch. As you probably know by now, the Elders decided to abolish witchcraft after we were tricked by the witch hunters during the Boatyard Fire. As I am writing this, I know that they are planning to strip the survivors, including me, of our powers and I know I won't be able to stop them. That is why I chose to preserve some of your heritage from my family side in this notebook in the hopes that one day you will unlock your unique magical talent."_

Faye paused, her eyes wide. She had always wanted more power and been jealous of Cassie because of that. She doesn't even like her extra power and yet she still has it. Could it be that she will finally get extra power of her own? She look down to the text and decided to keep reading.

_"Faye, I know you have wonder why you have become such a lustful creature since the beginning of your teen years. The short answer is that my mother was possessed by a succubus, a sexual demon, when I was born. Because of that I too was a very lustful creature in my youth and I in turn passed down the gene to you when you were born. This is a family secret Faye. Share it with no one, not even your own circle. As for what else this means for you, it means that you have an innate magical power that allows you to control the level of lust other people feel, be it males or females. It also means, as I am sure you have noticed by now, that you are sexually attracted to both guys and girls. You can control your womb instinctively in order to prevent pregnancy as well. In other words, a man can only impregnate you if you truly want to. If are wondering why am I telling you this in a book and not in person, that's because I am about to drink a memory potion to erase my memory of the fact I have succubus powers. When the Elders strip me of my powers I won't be able to use magic to control other people's libido and for someone with succubus blood such as I it will make me so sexually frustrated after a few years it would drive me insane. But you need to know how to control your powers. They are latent at the time and without control over it you might get others and yourself into trouble indirectly but once you read the family spell you will control your innate powers. I don't know when the Elders will arrive so I have to cut it short. Stay strong Faye. Enjoy your youth and have fun."_

Faye's mind was reeling as she processed everything she learned. That notebook certainly answered a lot of questions Faye have wondered. Still, who would have thought her stern school principal of a mom used to be a bisexual and a demon in the sack, in more than one sense of the word.

"Oh, the fun I could have with this new-found powers," Faye said with glee as her mind started picturing people she used to consider off-limits having intense sex with her.

Faye looked down to the book again and checked the family spell. Smirking every moment of it she uttered the words. "Sexualem potentia audierit vocem meam," She said.

Instantly she felt a deep shudder as the power buried inside her was activated and the potency of her libido increased exponentially.

Faye gasped out and knelt at the sudden feelings. Eventually, she stopped shuddering and slowly but surely a predatory grin illuminated her expression.

"Let's go hunting," She said in a sultry tone.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye decides to test her new-found Succubus powers and Cassie is her first target. But how is she going to make a cover for her lust powers so that Cassie won't suspect Faye spelled her? Why, with a game of strip truth and dare of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, with the first official lemon of the story. Also in case you are wondering this story is set a few weeks after The Secret Circle season 1 but as you read on, you'll realize I made some changes from canon for my plot's sake. Hope you don't mind too much. Anyway, read on and enjoy!

 

Faye put down the note that her mom placed in the kitchen and she couldn't believe her luck. Apparently she had to leave in a hurry to their lake house because she forgot a potential buyer was coming to check out the house on Saturday.

"All right, Faye, think," She murmured as she stared at her cellphone. "On whom should I try my new-found succubus powers first?"

At first she thought about Jake and make him beg for her to please him; he was the only one that had ever dominated her in bed after all, and that demanded payback. But then she remembered he went camping with Adam on a field trip for the weekend. So, he wasn't an option for now.

Then she smirked. It's time to check on Chance Harbor resident dark princess.

* * *

Cassie Blake sighed as she turned off the TV. It was Friday night and she was so bored. Things have been safe and quiet in Chance Harbor for weeks now, ever since her father, John Blackwell sacrificed himself with a linking suicide spell that killed the witch hunter leader, Eben and unfortunately himself too. She knew her father did it to protect her and she was grateful for it but she was also sad that he died so soon after finally meeting her.

That's why she didn't like being bored. When she couldn't keep her mind off, depressing thoughts crossed her mind. She knew her grief will eventually pass but she is in the present right now and right now it hurts. She tried calling Diana and Melissa but they told her they were studying at Diana's place and Cassie already finished all her homework for the entire week. Adam forgot he loved her because of the elixir they drank to save Jake and even if it wouldn't feel weird to hang out with him casually he was with Jake in a field trip.

Just as she was wondering what else to do to pass the time she heard a knock on her door. Wondering who it was she got off her couch and went to open the door. She blinked when she looked at her fellow witch.

"Hi Cassie, can I come in?" Faye asked.

Cassie looked at her for a silent moment longer and shrugged. She wasn't exactly a great friend of Faye but if nothing else her presence will certainly rid the monotonous aura of her house.

"Sure," Cassie said as she let her pass. "What's with the bag pack?" She wondered.

"Oh, well, my mom had to go to our Lake House suddenly and I didn't really felt like staying in alone tonight and since I figured you would be alone too I thought we could have, you know, a girl's night," Faye said.

Cassie stared for a moment.

"You mean a pajama party?"

Faye snorted. "Sort off, although I always thought that was a lame term. But yeah, now that things are less stressful in our little town I thought a break was in order. And, you know, we rarely ever have one-on-one conversations, so it's not like we know each other all that well."

"I guess," Cassie muttered. "Fine then, it's not like I don't have the space anyway."

Cassie turned her back to lead her to the guest room. If she would have turned back, she would have notice the predatory smirk on Faye's lips.

* * *

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Cassie asked after her guest settled in.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Faye asked.

"Really?" Cassie asked in slight confusion. "I thought you got mad the last time we played that game."

Faye chuckled. "I think you are confusing me with Miss goodie two shoes. She only dared you to kiss Jake to see how Adam would react and frankly now I find it funny when I imagine her expression. Besides, this game helps people get to know each other better, one way or another. Although, maybe we could make things a little more interesting this time."

"How so?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Well, how about this: if you refuse to follow a dare you take off one piece of clothing. Same goes for refusing to answer a question truthfully," Faye asked with a grin.

"Uh…I don't know," Cassie asked nervously.

"Come on, we are both girls and in the privacy of this room. Nothing we hadn't seen before," Faye argued.

Cassie was about to say no when suddenly an image flashed through her mind. It was of the time they were on the lake house when Faye was freaking out because of magic involved. Of the only time she had seen Faye partially naked, when she thought she saw something in the bathtub. Only this time her mind eye saw her fully naked as she rose from the bathtub; her perfect skin glistening with the water. She signaled for Cassie to join her with her finger, her eyes glazed with lust and her breasts enticing her with their movement.

"Cassie!" Faye shouted.

The blonde witch snapped out of sudden her fantasy and she instantly blushed. She couldn't believe she just had a sexual fantasy involving Faye. She had nothing against lesbians but she never considered herself one. And now she just imagined Faye naked! How crazy is that?

" _Crazy? Are you blind? She is gorgeous!"_ Cassie thought randomly.

Her eyes widened at the passing thought but as she stared at Faye she couldn't find the will to disagree. Then she remembered how amazing her breasts looked in her fantasy and started developing an urge to see them for real. And with a strip truth or dare, she may very well get her chance.

Cassie Blake had no idea why she was so horny out of the blue, but playing the game didn't seem like a bad idea anymore.

"Fine," Cassie said with slightly hungry tone in her voice.

* * *

Faye smirked. Accessing the blonde's libido was a piece of cake. After quickly finding a few things that are major turn-ons for her she decided to mix her projected lust with Cassie's own memories in order to have a stronger effect over her. Her expressions during the fantasy were priceless. It constantly shifted from surprise to curiosity to lust.

As soon as she agreed to play the game Faye knew she had Cassie right where she wanted. Now she just had to capitalize on it. While Faye knew she could just induce high levels of lust into Cassie and screw her to oblivion, she decided to drag it on. Cassie would probably suspect she spelled her otherwise. So she will play it slow for now. But by the end of the night Cassie Blake will feel completely and utterly enthralled with Faye Chamberlain. That was a promise.

"Okay then, let's start. Cassie, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Cassie said.

"What were you thinking about right before accepting to play?" Faye asked with a grin.

The blonde's cheeks colored slightly and she took her top off; her white bra drawing both of their stares.

Cassie swallowed. "Faye, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Faye said proudly.

"I dare you to kiss my feet," Cassie said with a shaking voice.

The dark haired witch rolled her eyes. Soon enough Faye will teach her soon-to-be lover who's in charge but for now she also took her top off. Cassie couldn't help but stare at her purple bra that left little to the imagination.

"My turn. Cassie, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," She said after lifting her gaze to Faye's face.

"What the best date you ever had?"

Cassie was silent in a moment of consideration. Biting her bottom lip, she began her tale. "When I was 14 there were a lot of bullies picking on me one day at school. They were really mean but a guy named Sean that used to share a few classes with me got them to leave me alone. Then he asked me if I wanted to go to the autumn school dance with me. I said yes, figuring I owed him one but I actually had a really great time that night. He never really became my boyfriend if you are wondering but he did become my knight in shinny armor every time a bully bothered me." She explained.

Faye raised an eyebrow, wondering why she elaborated so much on her answer. Then she realized Cassie actually wanted to share her inner experiences with her that they get to know each other better. Even in her state of enhanced horniness she is not forgetting the emotional bonding part. Well, who is Faye to disappoint?

"Truth or Dare?" Cassie asked.

"Truth," Faye allowed.

"When you told me the first day of school that I was very pretty, did you mean it?" Cassie asked with a blush.

Faye knew this was a yes or no question but decided to expand her answer a little.

"Yes I did, you were definitely a sight for sore eyes on the first day of school," Faye said with a cheeky grin.

Faye saw a glimpse of excitement pass through her eyes but Cassie tried to hide it just as quick. She allowed herself a small smile before taking her turn.

"Truth or Dare?" Faye said.

"Dare," Cassie declared.

"I dare you to refuse taking your dare," Faye said with a victorious tone.

Cassie's eyes widened at the implications of the loophole but proceeded to take off her skirt. Now the blonde witch was sitting down on the bed in only her underwear.

Faye eyed her lower half lustfully, wanting nothing more than to jump her bones already but her patience won out.

"Truth or Dare?" Cassie asked.

"Truth."

"What sexual orientation do you consider that applies to you best?" Cassie asked breathing heavily.

"Bisexuality," Faye claimed proudly.

It was in that moment that Faye noticed the wet spots in Cassie's panties, as she rubbed her thighs together in a desperate attempt to gain friction. Faye nodded almost imperceptibly and realized this game wouldn't last much longer. But just for good measure, she increased the potency of the blonde's libido a bit more.

"Truth or Dare?" Faye asked.

"Dare," Cassie exhaled in obvious arousal.

"I dare you to kiss me," Faye said in a seductive voice as she locked eyes with her prey.

Cassie's eyes lingered for a few more seconds before approaching the dark haired witch. Soon she was two inches from her face, her eyes full of lust. Just then, she placed her palm on Faye's right cheek; her soft hand caressing her tenderly. Faye wasn't expecting that or the adoration that mixed with arousal in Cassie's expression but she welcomed it as a refreshing feeling.

Cassie's other hand gripped Faye's back as she leaned in. Their lips meet for the first time and right then Faye knew it was only the first time of many more to come. Gently, Faye continued to make out with Cassie as she lowered the blonde's back on the bed. Their barely covered breasts were now pressed together and Faye could feel Cassie's accelerated heartbeat.

Soon they separated so they could breathe and Faye then looked bellow with a wink. "How is that for your first lesbian experience?"

"Best. Kiss. Ever." Cassie gasped out. "I have never felt so intensely attracted to anyone before."

Faye smiled happily and proud of herself. "Even Adam?"

"Forget Adam. I want  _you_." Cassie declared with desire dripping from her voice.

Faye could feel her own levels of lust spiking at the confession. "Then take me," Faye responded with a sultry tone.

Without wasting any more time Cassie closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss, her hands working overtime in their speed to unhook her purple bra. Meanwhile, Faye easily removed Cassie's panties and finally got to feel her pussy with her own hand; soft, hot, and already wet for her.

Cassie moaned in pleasure as she broke the kiss to remove her lover's bra over her head. She then stared at her naked breasts. They looked way, way better than her previous fantasy made them out to be and her erect nipples were hard as pebbles, begging for a mouth to suck them. Unable to contain herself, Cassie took Faye's left nipple into her mouth; her tongue caressing the sides of the breast while her right hand started massaging Faye's other breast. The dark haired girl cried out as her pleasure kept increasing and she started to fuck Cassie's cunt with her fingers hard and fast.

Faye's masterful use of her fingers made Cassie suck harder but soon she jolted upright as if struck by an electric current. Faye had found her clit.

"Oh my God, right there Faye! Please don't stop!" Cassie shouted.

Yet, against her plea, she did stop to take off her own pants. Cassie whimpered in desperation but she took the opportunity to remove her final piece of clothing over her head. When Faye's pussy when it finally came into view, though she stared at it hungrily.

"Do you want me?" Faye asked seductively.

"More than I have ever wanted anything else," Cassie moaned in complete honesty.

"Then beg for me. Beg for me to suck your pussy to orgasm. Beg for my own cunt to lick at the same time. And say you submit to me," Faye said with a fiery passion.

"Please Faye suck my pussy until I cum! Please let me lick your cunt while you do that! I submit to you now and forever, just make me cum, please!" She screamed.

"My pleasure," Faye purred as she entered an upper 69 position, with her pussy above Cassie's drooling tongue and her mouth sucking the juices straight out of Cassie's fuck hole.

The two female witches continued their onslaught on their targeted cunt. Faye sucked Cassie's liquids with a vengeance while Cassie licked at Faye's juices as if it was the nectar of the gods themselves. Soon enough the breathing of the pair of them became more and more labored and it was clear they were both close. As if reading each other's mind, they firmly griped the thighs of their respective partner to keep it in place and not a second later they climaxed at the same time. The girls sucked and swallowed with all their might and not a drop of cum was shed on the sheets.

Faye rolled from her position in exhaustion and placed her head on the big pillow; her eyes meeting Cassie's. She placed her tender hands on her cheek again and looked at her with nothing but adoration in her face.

"I love you," She admitted.

Faye wore a wide smile before responding.

"I love you too," She answered.

And there they slept for the rest of the night; in each other's arms and happier than they had been in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This was certainly the longest lemon-based chapter I have ever done. Still, as you can see I didn't just jumped right into the sex. While smut is a key part of the story this isn't porn without plot. I intend to make a story out of this, especially if the reception turns out to be good. Now, for those wondering why I included Fayana and Fayke in the summary when this was clearly Chamberlake and yet Faye already declared she loves Cassie, it will be made more clear in the next chapter, as some of Faye's succubus powers are explained. Really hope you enjoyed it because I went all out on this one. Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the beginning. I already have a few main pairings decided but I am open to suggestions regarding other pairings, both straight and lesbian, for future chapter as well as threesomes. Just not male slash. Well, if you got anything to say then please review!


End file.
